


Kiss Me On My Open Mouth

by questceque_cest



Category: Glee
Genre: Anal Sex, Comeplay, Drinking, F/F, F/M, Fingerfucking, New York City, Oral Sex, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-23
Updated: 2012-08-23
Packaged: 2017-11-12 18:45:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/494457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/questceque_cest/pseuds/questceque_cest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newly single Kurt Hummel feels lonely and unsexy after his breakup. Girlfriends Santana Lopez and Rachel Berry go above and beyond to prove him wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me On My Open Mouth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [princess_me](https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_me/gifts).



> For my fiance <3

Kurt walked down the streets of New York with his head cast down and his hands firmly shoved into his pockets. It had been almost a month since he and his boyfriend went their separate ways and frankly, he was still kind of pissy about it. The two had split amicably, but being single when all your friends in the city are dating? That pretty much sucks. 

The cool, autumn breeze whipped across his face, stinging his cheeks with every step. Kurt hummed to himself with every satisfying _crunch_ of a crimson maple leaf made beneath his boots. Turning the corner, he climbed the cracking and chipping cement steps to an apartment building and groaned as a gust of wind blew the front door open with more force than intended. 

Kurt ran his fingers along the buttons of the intercom until he reached _Lopez/Berry_. 

_Buzz_. 

He waited for a moment, clicking his heels against the linoleum. 

“Hello?” a perky voice chirped through the intercom. 

“Hey, it’s me,” Kurt said, flinching when he was met with a staticky shriek from the other end. 

“Let me let you in! Come up here _now_ ,” Rachel squealed. 

The door unlocked and Kurt made his way in and up the stairs to the fifth floor. After a _disgusting_ trip up the stairs -- seriously, did anyone clean these stairwell carpets? --, he walked to apartment 561 and rapped his knuckles against the door. Rachel answered within a mere five seconds. 

“Kurt,” she whined, sliding the bolt lock open and flinging back the door. “I haven’t seen you in _ages_.” Rachel practically leaped forward, throwing her arms around Kurt’s neck and drawing their bodies impossible close. 

“Hey Rachel,” he laughed, a slight _oomph_ escaping his lips, “I know, it’s been almost two months?” Kurt looked past Rachel’s shoulders and scrunched his face at Santana, who was casually leaning in the door frame, arms crossed and grin plastered across her lips. 

“Honey, if you grab him any tighter, you’re going to pop his lungs,” Santana snorted, pulling Rachel away by her hips. 

Rachel frowned at Kurt and laced her arm around Santana’s waist. “I’m _so_ sorry we haven’t seen each other since your breakup, Kurt, and I just feel terrible about the whole thing. I have failed you as a friend and shoulder to cry on. It’s just that I’ve been so busy with recitals and Santana’s been so busy with her schooling and I _know_ that’s not an excuse, but education should come first, but then shouldn’t friends also come first? Ugh, but--” 

“Rachel, oh my God, relax,” Kurt shushed, throwing up his hands. “Everything’s _okay_. It was a mutual breakup. Sure, there’s been some rough times, but it’s not like I’m pining for him every night.” 

“See, babe? Kurt’s fine. Now, get your asses in here before the neighbours complain,” Santana said as she grabbed Kurt’s wrist and dragged him through the door. She led Rachel in by her waist and slammed the door shut. “Now, you’re gonna tell us all the dirty little deets regarding your breakup. But first, I think you’ll need this.” She sauntered to the kitchen and pulled out a drinking glass from the cupboard. 

Kurt’s eyes widened when Santana headed towards the fridge and took out a bottle of vodka and emptied its contents into the glass. Santana smirked as she poured _literally three splashes_ of orange juice into the drink, swirling the liquid with a spoon. 

“Um,” Kurt said, accepting the glass from Santana’s hands, “isn’t this a bit much?” 

“Drink up, Hummel, and spill it,” Santana grinned. 

Fondly rolling his eyes, Kurt took a hesitant sip of the liquid and grimaced as the alcohol burned down his throat. “Jesus Christ, Santana,” he spat, “I can't drink this. Give me the orange juice, stat,” he said, snapping his fingers at the fridge. 

“God, you’re such a baby. But, since I haven’t seen you in a while and for _some_ reason my girlfriend likes you, I will oblige.” Santana opened the fridge door and shook the carton of juice at Kurt, who gratefully accepted. 

“So, there’s not much to tell, really,” Kurt explained as he took another sip of his more equally mixed drink. “We were growing apart for the last couple months and then about a month ago, he just came home and said ‘I can’t do this anymore’. I said ‘I feel the same’, and then I helped him move out his stuff,” he shrugged as he slid the carton across the table. 

Rachel stared at Kurt incredulously as she mixed her and Santana their own drinks. “Well,” she started, carefully, “at least you’re both on the same page. And, don’t worry,” Rachel said, a cheerier tone entering her voice, “you are smart, gorgeous, and extremely sophisticated. Tons of boys will be banging on Kurt Hummel’s door in no time.” 

“More like his back door,” Santana snorted, taking a sip of her drink. 

“Santana,” Rachel hissed, shooting a glare to the unapologetic Santana. “We’re supposed to be _helping_.” 

“I am,” Santana cried before raising an eyebrow in Kurt’s direction. “I’m getting him good and drunk and isn’t that what friends are for?” 

“I’m pretty sure friends don’t get each other intoxicated at 2 p.m.,” Kurt laughed, knocking back the last of his cocktail before reaching for the bottle of vodka. 

Santana drained the last of her glass before slamming it on the table. “Yeah, well, it’s 5 o’clock somewhere, so whatever. Now, hows about we do some shots to get that boy off your mind?” 

 

\---

 

“ _If you were gaaaaaay, that’d be okaaaaay,_ ” Rachel drunkenly crooned, stomping around her room with a feather boa wrapped around her shoulders. Santana leaned against the headboard of the bed, grinning a large, dopey grin. Kurt laid at her feet, head tipping over side of the bed, unimpressed. “ _I mean cause hey! I’d like you anyway_.” Rachel jumped on the bed and straddled Kurt’s hips, threading the boa around his neck and giggling. 

“Rachel, why are you singing _Avenue Q_? Besides, you _know_ I’m gay,” Kurt stumbled, trying to focus on Rachel’s face without everything being so stupidly dizzy. 

“Because, dumbass, Rachel sings “raunchy” musicals when she’s fucking wasted,” Santana smirked, air quotes and all. 

“Shh,” Rachel whispered, putting her finger to Santana’s lips while still straddling Kurt. “It’s my secret shame.” Her eyes glinted before she moved to thrust the boa over Santana’s neck and pulled her close into a deep kiss. “ _I can make you feel special, when it sucks to be youuuu_ ” she giggled against Santana’s mouth. 

Kurt grimaced in disdain at the two girls making out practically on top of him. “Can you seriously stop? Seeing this is completely grossing me out.” He covered his face with his hands and groaned as Rachel shifted further up his body. 

“God, don’t be such a homophobe,” Santana snapped, flicking Kurt’s shoulder with her finger. Rachel burst into a fit of giggles and rubbed Kurt’s face rather roughly. 

“He isn’t Santana,” She looked down at Kurt with a slight pout. “But, our kissing never bothered you before. Is everything okay?” she slurred. 

Kurt opened his mouth to respond but remained silent. Yes, he was _fine_ and didn’t miss his ex, but he _was_ lonely. He let out a frustrated cry. 

“Not really. I mean, I love you both but seeing how happy and in love you are makes me a teensy bit sad. I tried to move on, but all my attempts at flirting have supremely backfired,” he cringed, peeking at the girls through his hands. He sighed and let out a steady breath, looking up at them. “It’s just. I haven’t been with someone in _months_ , and I’m _so_ sick and tired of feeling that no one wants me.” 

Rachel cooed and stroked his face, settling back on his hips. She turned to Santana, expectantly. Santana just quirked an eyebrow and shrugged. 

“Kurt,” Rachel said fondly, “maybe we can help you out.” 

“How so?” Kurt asked, suspiciously. “You two planning on setting me up? _Don’t_ bother.” 

Santana scoffed and leaned closer. “Now, I’m pretty in tune with my girlfriend’s needs and therefore, I’m in tune with her thoughts. And right now, Hummel, I think she’s implying that we _help you out_ , if you catch my drift,” she winked. Rachel nodded her head furiously in agreement, beaming. 

Kurt flushed and stammered, “I, uh, um. But, I’m a guy. And you’re girls. And we’re all gay, so...” he trailed off. “You’re just super drunk, Rachel.” 

“So are you, dumbass,” Santana replied. “We _know_ what we’re doing and you need to get your ass laid. So, hows about you lie back,” Santana said, stroking his hair, “and let Rachel and Santana take care of you.” 

“I don’t think that _oh_ ,” Kurt moaned as Rachel dragged her hips against Kurt’s. Despite being drunk and the fact that Rachel _was a girl_ , someone grinding on his crotch felt kind of amazing. 

Rachel continued a rhythm on top of Kurt, writhing and groaning in a grotesque manner that he didn’t even _know_ she could do. Santana ran her palm up and down Rachel’s arm gently, looking down at Kurt with a devious sparkle in her eye. 

“How is this, Kurt?” Rachel asked, leaning down to place a sloppy kiss against his lips and chuckling as she jerked her hips up quickly, earning a deep groan from the boy. 

“It-it’s good,” Kurt said in disbelief. Here he was, lying half off of a bed as Rachel Berry dry humped him with her girlfriend watching. It was ridiculous, but also kind of hot. 

Rachel pulled off his lap to lie by his side, kissing his neck as she ran her fingernails along his arm. Goosebumps prickled his skin at the contact and he leaned into her touch. 

“Having problems, Hummel?” Santana asked, motioning towards his crotch. “Looks like _someone_ has whiskey dick.” 

“God, Santana,” Kurt snapped, pulling a face at the girl, while Rachel just laughed in the crook of his shoulder. “I had a _lot_ to drink, okay?” 

“Lemme help you out. Close your eyes and enjoy.” Santana watched Kurt’s eyelids flutter shut as Rachel began sucking on the pulse point of his neck. He gasped and canted his hips upwards as Santana so very slowly dug the heel of her palm into the front of Kurt’s jeans, drawing a torturously slow rhythm against his hardening cock. “That feel better?” 

“ _Yes_ ,” Kurt whispered, his one hand grabbing the comforter below as the other ran up and down Rachel’s back. “Oh, God, yes.” He pulled himself to his elbows to watch as Santana ran her fingers up and down against the length of his erection. “Can we move? I feel that if Santana starts touching me any harder, I’ll fall off the bed.” 

Santana snickered and shuffled as Kurt crawled over Rachel to rest against the headboard. He exhaled sharply, biting his lip to stifle his cries as Santana unbuttoned his jeans and dragged the zipper down, raising an eyebrow at him and sliding her hand down into his underwear. Kurt gasped and bucked as Santana wrapped her hand around his cock and began to jerk him off. 

“Shit, I haven’t done this in years,” Santana remarked, earning a breathy laugh from Kurt. 

“You’re doing fine.” He turned to Rachel, eyes half lidded and pupils blown. “Can I?” Kurt trailed off and extended his arms, drawing Rachel to his chest. He pressed his lips against hers, tentatively running his fingers around her waist. Slowly, he slid his hands under her top and dragged his nails across her back, swallowing the moans escaping from her lips. Kurt inched his fingers towards the clasp of her bra and waited. 

“Yes,” Rachel whispered against his lips, reaching around to undo the hooks and leaning in to deepen their kiss. 

Kurt snaked his hands up her bra and froze slightly as he laid his fingers to rest upon the warm flesh of her breasts. Normally, he would not be want to be in such close proximity to Rachel’s breasts, but he was so, so drunk and very, very intrigued and this was probably his only opportunity to indulge in this morbid curiosity. Kurt carefully cupped her breast, moving his thumb in slow circles around her nipple and humming into Rachel’s mouth as she cried out, burying her face in his neck. 

“Kurt,” she moaned, clutching him tighter, “why do you know what to do?” 

Kurt rolled his eyes. “I’m not _stupid_ Rache-- _ah_ ,” he moaned as Santana pulled Kurt’s cock from his underwear and sunk her mouth over the head, swirling her tongue along the ridge. “Oh, God, _Santana_ ,” Kurt groaned. 

Santana pulled off with a _pop_ and licked her lips. “I was getting bored while you were fondling my girlfriend’s tits. So, are we gonna do this or what? I think you’re nice and ready, Hummel.” 

Rachel leaned back on her heels. “Do you normally top or bottom?” 

“Either or,” he answered. “I’d rather not go into your, uh, vagina though. But, are you two willing to...” Kurt faded, uncomfortably shifting his gaze from Santana’s face to the bedspread below. 

“Oh, um. Hmm. Actually, we own a strap on? Yeah, no this is _perfect_ , Kurt. Santana is normally the one who wears it, but I have this role in a play coming up soon and pegging is mentioned in the script so _pleasepleaseplease_ let me practice on you?” Rachel pleaded, reassuring him by kissing his forehead and lowering herself down his body. She pulled his knees upright and pouted, lip stuck out and everything. 

“Practice on me? Oh, nonono. I don’t want to be a weird experiment of yours, Rachel” Kurt said, pinching at the base of his cock. 

“Hey, shh, Kurt don’t worry,” Rachel soothed, running her palms slowly up and down his shins. “You seem to be forgetting that my fathers are gay and, therefore, I am well versed in the subtle nuances and hidden pleasures of sex between two men. You have the Rachel Berry guarantee,” she beamed, leaning down to kiss his knee. 

“Oh, Lord,” Kurt muttered under his breath. “Fine.” 

“Finally,” Santana muttered, getting off the bed. “Let’s get this show on the road. You’re in for a real treat, Kurt. My girl has used this bitch on me before and it was fan-fucking-tastic.” Santana removed the strap on and harness from a dresser, along with a bottle of lube. She tossed them on the bed and pulled herself cross legged as Kurt and Rachel shed their clothes. 

There were a few awkward seconds where Rachel and Kurt were both kneeling on the bed, facing one another, completely naked with Kurt’s erection rubbing against Rachel’s stomach, but they didn’t last long before she bent down and fit the harness around her hips and proudly displayed the rubber dildo out in front. 

“You look so hot, babe,” Santana drawled. “Your ass looks _amazing_.” 

Rachel twisted to press a warm kiss against her girlfriend’s lips before pushing Kurt onto his back and fumbling the bottle of lube in her hands. “Oopsie,” she trilled as some of the liquid dripped off of her fingers and onto the duvet. She angled herself between Kurt’s stretched legs and started to slowly circle his entrance. “Just trust me, okay?” She bent over his body and kissed him deeply and languidly as she inserted one finger in him. 

Kurt gasped and threaded his fingers in her hair, moaning as Rachel pushed and pulled her finger in and out. She laid her forehead against his, biting her lip when she added a second digit, straining to scissor her fingers within. 

“It’s so tight,” she gasped, “is this okay?” 

“Mhm,” Kurt panted, scrunching his eyes and throwing an arm over his face. “So fucking good.” 

Pleased with this, as Rachel Berry would be, she hummed under her breath and removed her fingers. “Flip over onto your stomach, please.” 

Kurt complied, rolling over and sticking his ass in the air as he fisted the blankets below. Rachel applied more lube to her fingers and inserted them again, crooking them slightly. She gasped and brought her hand to Kurt’s waist, steadying herself, when Kurt bucked his hips and groaned, deep and gutteral. 

“I think I found the prostate,” Rachel commented, teasingly. She turned to Santana and smirked. “What do you know, it’s like finding the G-Spot.” 

Santana laughed genuinely before looking down at Kurt, who was insisting on rutting against the bed. “Think you should probably get to it, the guy is clearly begging for it.” 

“Don’t worry, Kurt, I’m not going to use the vibrate setting because I don’t want to startle you, unless you’ve used vibrators in the past? No? Okay. Relax,” Rachel cooed, rubbing her hand against the small of his back. More carefully this time, Rachel coated the strap on with lube and ran it along the crease of Kurt’s ass. She lined up the head of the dildo against his entrance and held her breath as she gently pushed in, watching as the toy went in deeper and deeper. 

“Oh _fuckfuckfuck_ ,” Kurt sobbed, gripping the blankets with bloodless knuckles. “God, Rachel.” 

Santana snorted, watching as Rachel bottomed out inside Kurt and kissed his shoulder blade for comfort. Rachel pet his hair and grabbed onto his waist before she pulled back and thrust inside again, causing Kurt to cry out and bite the pillow in front of his face. She continued, snapping her hips and dragging the dildo in and out, before stopping. Rachel pulled out, frowning as Kurt whined at the loss inside of him. 

“Rachel, are you crazy?” Kurt gasped, voice hoarse and gravely, “I was _almost there_.” 

“Kurt, this position is so cold and distant and I prefer my lovemaking to be more intimate. I assumed that this position would be better for the hot and dirty sex that you so desperately needed, but I’ve come to realize that it would be far better for the both of us if you faced me.” 

Kurt twisted his face into a scowl, lips parted in disbelief. “You’re so much more eloquent when drunk than I thought.” 

Rachel laughed and hauled his waist up, flipping him onto his back. She reapplied lube onto the dildo and entered him again. Kurt hissed at the change in position and let out soft _ah_ ’s in short succession. He gripped onto the headboard behind, wrapping his legs around her hips to pull her deeper. 

“You’re so good, Rachel,” Kurt murmured into her ear. 

At that praise, Rachel rest her elbows on either side of his body and grinned, jerking her hips as hard as she could. 

“Shit, Rach,” Santana groaned, “you look so fucking hot, just giving it to Kurt like this.” She hauled herself to her knees, pressing soft kisses along Rachel’s shoulder and down the back of her neck. “Can’t believe I’d ever be jealous of him.” 

Rachel whimpered and snapped her hips forward as Santana smoothly ran two fingers along Rachel’s folds and moved to circle her clit. Santana sucked on Rachel’s shoulder as she continued rubbing her clit and dipping her fingers every so often inside of Rachel. With every touch from Santana, Rachel cried out and jerked her hips erratically. Kurt drew her closer with every thrust. 

“I-I need to come,” Kurt whined, “ _please_.”

Santana scooted up next to Kurt and began to pump his cock, her fingers already slick from Rachel. Kurt huffed out short, staggered breaths until he was coming over Santana’s fist, painting thick stripes on Rachel’s chest and stomach. Rachel let out a slow breath and stared down at Kurt, a small smile on her lips. 

“You look utterly debauched. Was that good for you?” she asked. 

“It’s not over yet,” Kurt laughed. He pushed her hips back, pulling at the harness straps. Rachel slid the strap on off of her body and tossed it to the floor before Kurt grabbed the back of her thighs and drew her body close. He ran his tongue along her stomach and up to her breast, licking his cooling come from her body. 

“ _Kurt_ ,” Rachel moaned, the sensation overwhelming her. 

Santana, with her other hand, began to finger Rachel, stroking her clit with such purpose that Rachel needed to grip the headboard in front of her. Kurt swiped his tongue along her skin, circling her nipple and very gently grazing his teeth against the sensitive flesh. 

“Oh my God,” Rachel cried out as she came, hips stuttering as she fell backwards. Kurt caught her, cradling her in his lap before setting her on the bed next to him. 

“Well, this was quite the experience,” Kurt said, eyes wide. 

Rachel giggled next to him, brushing her bangs away from her eyes. “I’ll say. Santana needs to have fun too,” she pointed out. “She’s still fully dressed.” 

Santana rolled her eyes and flung her shirt over her head. She stepped out of her jeans and jumped onto the bed, arms stretched. “Come here and have fun, then.” 

“Kurt should,” Rachel said, slyly. “You certainly helped _him_ out.” 

Kurt turned to Santana and shrugged. “Fair is fair. I feel my curiosity hasn’t gotten the best of me yet, so what the hell?” 

He stood up and gestured for Santana to take his place on the bed. Once she shifted positions, Kurt leaned over her body and pressed a soft kiss against her lips. Santana grimaced at first, but gave in and slid her mouth against his, runnning her fingertips down his back and through his hair. Kurt kissed down her chin, along her chest, and down her stomach. 

“Wait, are you going to do what I think you’re going to do?” Santana breathed, staring pointedly at Kurt. 

Kurt nodded and lowered himself, taking a tentative lick across Santana’s folds. She moaned and arched her back as Kurt gripped her hips firmly against the bed. He flicked his tongue against her clit and pulled back as Santana let out a sharp gasp, writhing against the bed. 

“I don’t really know what I’m doing,” Kurt admitted as he ran his tongue along her opening. 

“Doesn’t seem like it,” Santana rasped, tugging her hands through his hair and pushing his mouth back onto her skin. 

He continued licking and sucking, pressing Santana’s hips against the mattress and kind of enjoying making another person fall apart beneath him -- even if it was a girl. Kurt stopped when a pair of fingers tapped on his head, incessantly. 

“Let me finish, Kurt. Please?” Rachel asked, pupils blown and eyes dark. 

Kurt sat up and licked his lips, nodding. He leaned back on his haunches and watched as Rachel inserted two fingers into her girlfriend and did _something_ amazing, causing Santana to practically scream and whine in pleasure. Rachel bite down on Santana’s neck and rubbed her fingers over Santana’s clit, stifling her own moans against the other girl’s skin. It wasn’t long before Santana was crying out, hips canting and legs jerking. She came down from her orgasm with a satisfying slump, pulling Rachel on top and into a deep, loving kiss. 

Rachel turned to grin at Kurt. “Well, I think I can safely say that this has officially changed our friendship.” 

Kurt chuckled and ran his fingers through his disheveled hair. “Yes, I agree. This isn’t going to become a habit, you know. Next time I’m drinking here, my clothes are staying on.” 

“Good, let’s keep it that way,” Santana chirped. She glanced at the clock on the nightstand and huffed in wonderment. “Wow, it is actually only 6 p.m. I can’t believe we got drunk and fucked before dinner time.” 

Rachel giggled, stretching her arms behind her head. “Do you want to get dinner with us, Kurt? We can make this a reverse date: sex _then_ dinner?” she asked coyly, wagging her eyebrows. 

“No, no, it’s fine. I have leftovers anyway.” Kurt stood up, picking his discarded clothes from the floor and dressing himself. 

Santana and Rachel opted to slip on their housecoats and walked Kurt to the door. Before he opened the door, Rachel stood on her tip toes and hugged him tightly. “Don’t worry, someone is out there for you. And, you’re not unsexy: you just got two lesbians to have sex with you. Only a ridiculously good looking man could achieve that," she joked. 

Kurt sighed and kissed the top of her head. “Thank you so much. I love you, Rachel Berry.” He looked to Santana and smiled. “I love you too, Santana. You’re both amazing.” 

Santana sneered a quick, “I know,” before conceding and drawing him into a close embrace. “You’re going to be fine,” she whispered in his ear. 

Kurt opened the apartment door and waved to the two girls before he left. He made his way along the hall, down the stairs, and into the brisk, fall air. The sky was dark as the sun set over the horizon. He once again shoved his hands in his pockets and bent his head down as he headed towards the subway. Before turning the corner, he twisted back to look at Santana and Rachel’s apartment building. He saw the sudden illumination from a lamp flood from their bedroom window and one of the girls draw the curtains across the window frame. Kurt let out a breath and headed down the stairs into the metro station, hoping that someday soon things would be okay again.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Off To The Races" by Lana Del Rey


End file.
